Fire In The Night
by Jeyton-Luva
Summary: Jake and Haley, Peyton and Lucas, Mouth and Brooke, Nathan dies in a fire and Jake and Haley help eachother threw it, RR! Luv Yals
1. Chapter 1

"Jaquelski get in here now" the officer yelled over the top of screaming families. Jake runs up to the officer. "Sir, do you think I am ready for this?" Jake asks.

"I don't have time to think we need you in there and we need you know" Officer Dan roars. Jake nods his head, and goes into the blazing building.

"Hi my name is Catrina Pliant, I am here at Bay Watch Hotel, in New York were there seems to be a fire under way. The fire was said to be started by a bunch of teenage lunatics. This was no accident, there are many people inside some have made it out with hardly any burns but others have up to 70 of their body covered. You heard it here first. This is Catrina Pliant goodnight" Haley clicks off her T.V. she sighs to herself, knowing her husband of 10 years is in that building, but why didn't she feel any pain, Haley thinks this is just because he is alive. Haley walks into the kitchen and puts her bowl in the sink when she hears Monica Leanne start to cry, great she is going to wake the other one up know Haley thought to her self and like right on time Elizabeth Harley started crying. Haley ran into the room and picked up her beautiful twins, silently hoping Nathan is all right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan ran around the hotel he saw fire in every passage he saw, he had no escape path they fire was really thick and it was starting to get to him. Sighing he built up all the energy in him and started screaming, screaming for his life. That's when he fell to the ground unconscious he was dying things flashed through his mind 100x per second the last three things that stuck in his mind until he died was his baby girls and Jenny? Jake and Haley marrying, and a baby on the way.

Jake was watering down the last piece or area of fire, he sighed heavily as it finally went out. He got up and went out to talk to his officer.

"Dan, I don't think we got them all out I'm going to go check for bodies," Jake said as he took of his suit and walked into the burnt hotel. Walking threw the levels he found no ones bodies, until he came across a body that looked familiar dark shady black hair, big build body, 23 jersey no it couldn't be. Jake ran over to him like his life depended on it. He looked at the body and his face fell, he checked his pulse he was gone there was nothing we could do… Jake sighed as he phoned for an ambulance to come and take the preserved body away.

That night Jake goes to bed, once he shuts his eyes he sees

That night Haley goes to bed with the comfort of her children asleep, once she shuts her eyes she sees

Dream:

"Jenny, Monica, Elle (short for Elizabeth) come on down it is Christmas day," Jake yelled from the top of the staircase.

Haley walks up behind Jake and raps her arms around him. "Hey Baby" Haley said as she kissed his lips.

"Merry Christmas" Jake laughed as he hugged his wife.

"Ditto" Haley giggled as she got out the video camera. Out came a 14-year-old Jenny and 2 year olds Ellie and Monica.

"Time to open presents" Jenny squealed as she ran to the Christmas tree followed by her stepsisters.

"My one first" Ellie screamed

'No My One" Monica yelled

"Why don't I start first" Jenny said as she patted there heads they agreed numbly.

"Baby we have the most beautiful-list family" Haley said as Jake nods his head as he joins his kids on the floor.

END OF DREAM.

Jake woke up as his alarm sounded threw his house, he knew that it was his duty to tell Haley James – Scott that her husband is dead, it was his right.

"Jenny pack a bag, were going to Tree Hill" Jake yelled down the hall.

"We seeing Aunty Peyton" she said as her eyes glistened.

"No, Aunt Haley, Peyton married Luke remember" he said in a 'duh' voice.

'Okay, ill be ready in 5" Jenny called as she ran to her bedroom.

"Hi this is Jake Jaquelski I want to book a flight for two to Tree Hill" he asked the flight attendant.

"To and Back" she asked he sighed

"Um No" and she said

"Okay, your done" she said cheerfully, Jake hung up, and sighed it was just a dream.

Haley woke up with a huge smile on her face; even though she was married to Nathan she loved the feeling of being with Jake. Maybe she was meant for Jake all along. Haley don't say that you fought for Nathan and know you've got him, be proud he is a high basketball player well respected.

Ellie started screaming her lungs off, Haley bolted into the room and grabbed Ellie before she could wake up Monica.

"Sssh Baby" Haley cooed. The baby smiled,

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mamma's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mamma's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mamma's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mamma's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

Ellie fell asleep, Haley gently placed her in her crib and turned around, when the doorbell phone started ringing.

"Hello" Haley said through the receiver.

"Hey, Its Jake and Jenny let us in" Jake said, god she has a beautiful voice.

"Okie Dokie" Haley said as she opened the gate letting them in.

This is too weird maybe he had the same dream, well its good to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you like chapter two, thank you for the lovely review guys they keep me writing. Just to let you know I will be writing many different fan fictions, from Naley to Daley also known as Taley.

Thank you for reading and enjoy the next chapter I am sorry if it is short, but trust me they become much longer. Read and Review! Some Brouth:

(Brooke + Mouth) in this one.

CHAPTER ONE

Jake thought to himself as Haley let him in, how was he going to tell her that her husband died instantly in the fire. He parked the car, as Jenny ran up to the door and knocked loudly, excitement through her body. Haley answered the door.

"Hey Aunt Hales" Jenny screamed as she hugged her Aunty.

"Hey Jenn, were is your dad?" Haley said looking around the yard. Haley spotted him coming out of the car silently. God he looks hot! Haley thought, she shook her head she cannot be thinking this.

Jake walks up the path with his head hanging low, he hears Haley talking to Jenny about Monica and Ellie, laughing, god that laugh could make a hundred men smile. I get to the steps and I look up our eyes lock in an intense gaze before Jenny interrupts the comfortable silence.

"Are you gonna let us freeze our buts off here all day?" Jenny laughed, Haley chuckled and stepped aside letting them have a perfect view of their new house.

Jake stepped in while Haley led Jenny to the computer and then following Jake into the kitchen.

Haley stood there for a while complementing on what to say.

"So what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Haley laughed as she went to the coffee machine.

'Umm…" Jake started but was interrupted.

"Black with 2 sugars" Haley threw at him, I just nod my head. Haley knew me more then Peyton did.

"So…" Haley said.

"I have something to tell you" Jake said as he stood up.

"Okay' Haley hesitated, I hope he doesn't serenade me.

"Nathan…" Jake got out the first part,

"Nathan what Jake?' Haley practically yelled, Jake sighs.

"Nathan is dead" he says the last part silently not wanting to say it out loud, because if it does it means that it is more true.

"Oh" Haley said, 'Is that all she is going to say' Jake thought 'shouldn't she be in tears and hugging me, me needing to support her?' Jake thought.

Haley took a sip of her coffee, she didn't know what to say, and she felt nothing all she felt has numb and widowed. Like she was the only human being left on the earth.

Jake hesitated in his sit it had been quiet for a good ten minutes know. Haley was also nervous there was nothing right to say; yet there was hardly anything wrong to say.

"You want to get out of here?" Haley said out of the blue. Jake's eye lifts up in amusement.

"What do you have in mind?" Jake said.

'Um, I feel like going bowling?" Haley said with a huge smile on her face. ' Why is she smiling ' Jake thought.

"Okay, Jenny can mind the kids and I'll call Peyton?" Jake said, as he took out his phone ready to dial.

"Um no let Brooke, she is pregnant and needs a little bit of help in the baby area," Haley laughed as she dialed Brooke's number.

PHONE CALL:

"Hello' Brooke says into the phone, as mouth is nibbling at her neck.

"Hey cheery, can you mind Jenny, Ellie and Monica?" Haley said.

'Um sure, did you say Jenny, OMG Jake is back does Peyton know we haven't seen him since high school we will be over in 5 minutes." Brooke screeched.

"Bye" Haley hung up the phone.

END OF CALL

"She'll be here in five" Haley says as she walks out of the kitchen to get changed.

"Five?" Jake asked confused

"She lives next door and Peyton's on the other side, it's like the three musketeer houses" Haley giggles and walks into her bedroom.

Jake sighs, should she be having fun, she just found out her husband is dead, this is so wrong but who said fun isn't the best medicine.

Brooke and Mouth walk in hand in hand, once Brooke sees Jake she escapes and lashes her arms around him and gives him a big bear hug.

"I missed you Jakie Poo" Brooke said,

"Jakie Poo?" Mouth asked quizzically,

"Um, I made it up just then" Brooke laughed as her and Mouth greet Haley and go to the games room.

"You ready to go?" Haley said as she grabs her purse.

"Yeh" I said as I lead her out the door, our hands touch and an electric shot goes through our bodies. She had to of felt that. I haven't felt that since Nathan.

SPOILERS:

Bowling

A kiss What does it mean.

A date will it go as planned

Why are you kissing Jake? Where is Nathan? do all of them know what happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Jake drove past his old house and Peyton's old house and Brooke's too before reaching the bowling alley. Glances directions in Haley's way whenever he possibly can smiling to himself, though he should not have been smiling. Haley caught Jake's glimpses smiling inside as her stomach did flips whenever she saw him smile. Once they had paid and got there shoes they went to play.

"Prepare to die Hales" Jake said as Haley blushed when he used her nickname.

"Not on my watch J.J" Haley mocked back as he watched Jake's face turn pink.

Jake picked up the first ball and threw it down the lane as it hit two pins.

"Jake, Tim could do better than you" Haley teased as she took the ball and hit all 12, clapping.

"Ha Ha, very funny" Jake said as he mocked hurt. Haley just watched as Jake took her ball and threw it down getting a gutter ball. 'cute ass' she thought as she took a good look. Not occurring to her that her husband just died.

Jake caught her checking him out but didn't say anything. Jake walked up to her and took a seat next to her.

"How you holding up?" Jake asked out of the blue after a few minutes of silence fell upon them.

"Um I am as ok as expected" Haley said as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes that lit up her heart.

"If you need anything just call me" Jake said as he put a phone signal to his ear. Haley laughed at how he was acting.

"Where are you staying?" Haley asked as the headed out of the bowling alley and to Jakes car.

"I'll probably find a nice two bedded hotel and stay there until I know what to do with life" Jake said as he started the engine driving to Karen's Café.

"Stay with me" Haley whispered.

"What?" Jake asked not hearing things properly.

"Stay with me and the girls I would… we would love to have you there" Haley said as she bopped her head to the music.

"Okay, I'll do that" Jake said as he smiled to himself. She definitely said 'I'.

Turning into Haley's house they both got out of the car. Haley walked around and hugged Jake, both to there surprise. Then she kissed his cheek, both of them getting a spark in them that they have never felt before. Smiling Haley walked up the steps to her house and opened the door, revealing a knocked out Brooke ontop of Mouth, Jenny on the floor sound asleep and Ellie and Monica in there rooms knocked out also. Gently Jake picked up Jenny and placed her in the spare bedroom under the quilts. Haley walked to her own bedroom and silently made her way to the bed. Feeling alone she decided to go to Jake's room.

Knocking quietly on the door, she opened it to see a wide awake Jake reading a book.

"Hey Hales" Jake said as he patted the spot next to him.

"Hey" she said silently.

"What's up?" Jake asked as he put the book down.

"Nothing it's just I can't sleep" Haley said as she started to yawn. Jake laughed.

"Sleep Here" Jake said as he laid down pulling back the covers to get in, Haley obliged and got in making her way to the corner of the bed. Jake doing the same thing.

"Night Hales" Jake said as he shut his eyes.

"Night Jake" Haley said as she shut her eyes.

"I love you" they both mumbled quietly in there sleep before falling into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning:

Brooke woke up from her awkward spot on the couch, chuckling when she saw the look of Mouth she got up and fixed up what she was wearing, before traveling down to the spare bedroom to get a proper sleep. Jake would sleep in Jenny's room and Haley in her and Nathan's. Brooke opened the door and was shocked to what she saw Haley snuggled up to Jake comfortably mumbling ' I love you Jake' Brooke was taken back this women was married to Nathan Scott the hottest man on the planet why was she mumbling Jake in her sleep.

Haley woke up to find the bed empty no Jake she tips toed down the stairs and it said 10am. 'Shivers slept in' Haley thought she went to the fridge and looked at the whiteboard it read

Dear Haley,

I took out Jenny and the twins to the park and then I'm going to take them to Karen's Café be back around 4pm.

Love Jake

Haley sighed a day to herself how fun.

Then the other one said.

Haley CALL me immediately. Most probably Brooke subconsciously picking up the phone but before she could there was a knock at the door she went and got it and there was Brooke Mc Fadden in skin.

"Haley why the hell did you mumbles Jake in your sleep and why were you sleeping with Jake?" Brooke threw at her.

"Brooke… Nathan's dead" Haley said the last part silently.

"How Long" Brooke asked her face turning to worry.

"Since yesterday morning" Haley said silently.

"Do you love him?" Brooke said sternly.

"Who?" Haley asks

"Jake" Brooke said slowly. Haley looked down.

"Yes" she said softly as she retreated to her bedroom. Brooke sighs walking out the door.

Spoilers:

A Kiss

A Date

What is happening?

Jealousy and Cheaters.


End file.
